


Fan Club

by rosiedeplume



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Natasha Romanoff fan club, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, just two gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Natasha takes her girlfriend on an errand.





	Fan Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



> For CatrinaSL, who prompted: Darcy/Nat. Platonic/Romantic./FWB All of the above. Okay with nsfw. Buddy Comedy.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I like to live dangerously.

It was finally Friday and Darcy and Nat were heading home for some Netflix and chill. Darcy was  good and waited for Nat to return from her mission before watching the final season of their favourite show. She  _might’ve_ watched half their to-watch list though. Oops.

Darcy was texting silly gifs to Jane and didn’t pay too much attention to their route until Nat pulled up in front of an unfamiliar building.

Darcy looked around in confusion. “Where are we?”

“Quick stop. I need to drop off a file for a friend and then we’re home free.” Nat lifted the corner of her mouth in a smirk and winked as she pulled the door latch. She paused.

“Wanna come with?” Nat didn’t usually invite her inside when she made these drops, let alone use ‘friend’ casually.

Darcy smiled wide. “Yeah. Sure!”

They made their way through a worn reception area and into a creaking elevator. It was a short ride up, and the doors opened onto a room full of battered steel desks and fluorescent lights.

Nat wandered to a desk  like she knew where she was going. She stopped in front of a woman with long dark hair and a leather jacket who nodded in acknowledgement.

“Hey.”

“Hey” Nat replied, and handed the woman a small brown envelope from the inner pocket of her jacket.

“You’re Darcy?” The woman asked. “I’m Detective Diaz.” She held her hand out for Darcy to shake.

Darcy accepted her hand and matched her grip. “Nice to meet you. Nat has told me absolutely nothing about you.” She looked to Nat with a cheeky smile and a wink.

“Good.” Rosa said, deadpan.

They were interrupted by a voice behind them.

“Oh my god, Rosa. Who’s this? Is she your girlfriend?!” An excited man in a beige button up shirt and dark hair appeared at their side.

“No, Boyle. This is-”

“OH MY GOD, Charles, it’s the Black Widow.” A different man wearing a hoodie and a tie stepped up beside them. “Rosa why didn’t you tell us you knew her? Hello Miss Widow, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you. Can you teach me to do that thing with your thighs I’ve always wanted to-”

“Jake!” Rosa gave Nat an apologetic look before turning back to glare at the other detective.

The shorter man chipped in. “Why didn’t you ask _me_ , Jake? _I_ could teach you.” he said as an aside. “I have very powerful thighs.”

“Uh, no thanks, Charles.” Jake put his hands on his hips and mock glared at Detective Diaz. “Rosa, have you been holding out on us? I can’t believe it.”   
  
Diaz rolled her eyes. “Anyway, we’re done here. _You’re_ done here.” She turned to Nat and Darcy. “Thanks for the information.”

“Anytime.”

Darcy and Nat turned and made their way back to the elevator.

“So.” Darcy said, eyeing her girlfriend beside her. “I like your fan club. Do they meet often?”

“ _Pshh._ ” Nat blushed and nudged her gently. “Hush, you.”

“No, really. We could host a meet-up and-”

Darcy squeaked as Nat pushed her against the wall, her fingers tangled in the front of Darcy’s sweater. Nat pressed a bruising kiss to her lips just as the elevator _dinged_ and the doors opened with a creak.

“If you drop this, I’ll make it up to you when we get home.” Nat released her and stepped out into the lobby.

“Mmm, promise?” Darcy followed, a spring in her step.

Nat’s only reply was to throw a wink back at her as they went out into the street.

 _Heck yes,_ Darcy thought with a grin.

-fin-

 


End file.
